Irushina
by FlashWally22
Summary: Irushina detected,warning,you are contracting Irushina.Suggestion eject now or continue with path.Symptoms of Irushina include dates between Iruka and Kushina.Kisses between the two and a story that is not related to canon.Further symptoms are the absence of incest.By tapping the story above you,yes you,are taking full responsibility.You know full well what you're getting into.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer to Kishimoto the creator and owner of Naruto.**_

Summary: So, here's the down low. First please do not flame. And if you do, then that just shows that you secretly deep down support this story. All flames will be taken into account that you secretly like this pairing. So, don't try and second, this is a little something I like to call Irushina. That means it's an IrukaxKushina fic. Third, Iruka was 10 when Naruto was born, this is mathematically proven. But, sense there is no age for Minato or Kushina. And they were in the same class, I'm making them both the same age. So, Minato being the youngest hokage in history could be 22 and that's their age in this story. 22+12 years= 34 years, the reason for 12 years is that is the age of Naruto in the beginning of the series. So, 34 years is the age of Kushina in this story and Iruka in the anime and manga is 22 when Naruto graduates. So, that makes him only a dozen years younger. Nothing wrong with that and as for those who think Kushina should be with her son. Let me ask you this, would you screw your mom? I don't care how hot your mom is, I'd never screw my own mother nor shall Naruto in this story. The only father figures in the story for Naruto are Iruka, Jiraya and Kakashi. Kakashi has shown no real fatherly feelings, keeping it strict of teacher/student relationship. Jiraya has always been seen as the perverted uncle/grandpa. Plus, Kushina marrying her husband's sensei is just creepy. So, Iruka it is, cause he's a badass and is the closest thing to a father. Lastly, this story is a home front, in others words the canon is only slightly altered. But, the actions that Naruto takes are the same in every way.

* * *

Iruka saw Naruto as he was walking back from the training field with Sakura and Sasuke beside him. Iruka then said to him grinning, "Congratulations, Naruto, you have become an official genin. How about a bowl of ramen on me?"

Naruto then said to him, "Sorry, Iruka sensei, but today's Thursday. And that means I'll have to take a rain check."

Iruka then said to him, "Right, Naruto, go ahead and go."

Naruto began running as Sakura then said to Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke-kun would you want to eat with me?"

Sasuke blew her off as Iruka then began following Naruto, he was curious. Why was he always skipping on Thursday? Yeah, sure he would eat a bowl or two with him every time it was a treat. And he would often eat Iruka's half healthy and half bad for you ramen, but Naruto didn't know it was healthy some what. Then again, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? But, every thursday, especially he would call out on.

Iruka followed him as he landed outside of the hospital. Walking in he followed Naruto very carefully, as for not have him sense him. Stopping Naruto turned around as he said to Iruka, "Honestly, sensei, I thought you'd be more stealthy than that?"

Iruka caught blushed as he then asked him, "How did you know I was here Naruto?"

Naruto grinned as he said to him, "Cause, I am seriously on my guard when it comes to this hall way. Old man Hokage, sealed it off for my use only and the nurses, plus doctors assigned to the case. But, I convinced him to let the seal that he placed up to let in guests. You, Ayame, old man Teuchi, Sakura and you Iruka sensei. I mean you have let me into your home sometimes. Let me eat eggs for breakfast. And old man Teuchi has given me so many free meals that he's like a grand dad. Ayame is the older sister I never had and Sakura, well Sakura is special. Or at least I'd like to think of her as so. So, do you want to meet them?"

Iruka nodded as he then said to him reaching into his back pocket, "Hold on Naruto, I have a surprise for you. The reason why I wanted to have lunch with you today and be it my treat is special."

Iruka pulled out a small scroll as he unrolled it and showed it to Naruto. Naruto read outloud, "Iruka Umino, this scroll is to inform you that the process of adoption papers of the young teenager Naruto Uzimaki. Is officially your adopted son if he so signs this and accepts this. Sign here..."

Naruto then looked up at Iruka as he asked with a tear, "Is this for real? After seven weeks?"

Iruka nodded as he had a flash back thought of while he had taken the windmill shuriken to his back. The only thoughts were that Naruto is his son. Iruka then said to Naruto in the present, "Naruto, just because this paper will say that I am your parent doesn't change how I feel about you. I have thought of you as a son of mine or a child that will be the closest term to call a son to me since a couple of months ago. Whether you sign this or not is up to you, but it will not change how I feel about you."

Naruto then asked Iruka, "Am I one of your precious people?"

Nodding Iruka said to the boy, "Yes, and I will protect you with my very life. I will put it on the line cooking breakfast for you, locking the door every night to protect us and being there when others ignore you. You will no longer be ignored, I will make sure of that. Loneliness is the worst thing that humans can do, and I won't do that to you. So, what will your decision be?"

Smiling with tears Naruto signed the scroll and dropped it. He hugged Iruka as he cried into his shoulder. They were tears of happiness as he said with a sob, "Dad, I finally have a dad."

Smiling Iruka then wrapped his arms around Naruto. Holding him in his arms, he hugged the boy as the boy let out massive amounts of tears. Trying to pull it together Naruto then pulled back as he sniffed and said to Iruka, "Well, you want to meet mom?"

Shocked Iruka raised an eye brow, "Mom?"

Nodding Naruto pulled on Iruka's hand as he took his new father to a door. The door was opened as there on the bed was a red haired woman. Her hair was braided into nine long tails with blue ribbons at the end of the tails. She was unconscious, she was elegant looking. Wearing a pair of pink scrubs as she laid there unconscious. There were machines hooked up to her as they were monitoring her.

Iruka looked on as Naruto then said to the woman, "Hey, mom sorry that I'm late. But, I got some great news. Iruka sensei has just adopted me, I have a dad. I really have a dad! Hahaha! Isn't that just great?"

The hand moved around Naruto in a light grip as if to speak on her behalf. A tear came from her right eye as the lips curved on the right side to that of a grin. Then all the signs vanished slowly as she became dead to the world once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer to Kishimoto the creator to Naruto**_

_Alright, I have had to moderate two guest reviews that were rather offensive. I am not making Kushina into a whore, I told you people that Kakashi and Jiraya were not going to be dating Kushina. It's strictly Iruka who is dating material in this story. One, I don't even like Kakashi, the dude killed Rin the girl who loved him for no apparent reason that we know of. So, I personally hate Kakashi with a passion right now. Dude's an asshole. And I said that Jiraya is a perverted uncle or grand father, plus he's Minato's sensei. He would never date Kushina. So, for those who think I'm turning Kushina into a whore. You're wrong! The guest were too scared to leave a review from a real account. And as I said before, if you leave any review then you secretly like it. There are warnings in the summary and in the story. Read at your own risk, do not come here and review the story just to leave a crap opinion. I'm looking for constructive cristism on the story or writing style. Don't come here and give me crap just because you don't like the pairing. That is all I have to say and two the few that have favorited this story, I thank you. I'm sorry that you had to read my previous rant. But, people really are just rude. It's called freedom of speech and fanfiction, not canon.  
_

* * *

Iruka then said to Naruto, "Naruto, how long has she been this way?"

Naruto then replied to Iruka, "Uh, forever I think. Old man Hokage said that they found her with me when I was born. And sealed with the fox in me, that the 4 th took me back to my mother who was wounded. To let me be held in her clutches during her dying breath. The sannin Tsunade was leaving that day, but decided to save my mother with her healing jutsu. She also tried to save the 4 th, but she could not. The sannin then gave strict orders on how to watch out for my mother, then she left."

Iruka then nodded as he then said to Naruto, "Alright, I have a jutsu that might help. It's a forbidden jutsu, it takes water out of my body about half of it. So don't tell anyone I did it."

Making a five hand signs Iruka then bit his inward wrist, lines of water appeared out of his arm. Iruka thrust his arm as the water hit the woman's arm and sunk into her body. Naruto's eyes widen as Iruka then groaned as he had flashes of the woman bleeding. She bled and the Kyubbi was flowing out of her. The Kyubbi looked threatening as he roared and tried to attack the wounds. Suddenly Iruka came out of it as he then said to Naruto, "Naruto, I have a theory, you'll have to trust me."

Nodding Naruto said to him in belief, "I trust you, dad."

Iruka then made several hand seals, more than 15 as that's where Naruto lost count. Then ending with the Bird Seal, Iruka had water exit his eyes. The water went to Naruto's as he then said with a gargling voice, "Open your chakra Naruto, open."

The water seeped into Naruto as he breathed in and orange aura flew from him. The chakra of the Nine tails struck the woman as she breathed in. The door opened with a gray haired doctor that was bald at the scalp. He had a gray goatee and wore thin frame glasses over his brown eyes. Gasping he then ran to the woman as he said out loud in panic, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The chakra then swirled around the woman as the chakra then stopped and Naruto came out of his new trance. Iruka had the water connecting to Naruto's eyes fall to the ground. Iruka fell back as he hit the floor. Exhaustion took him as he looked dehydrated like there was little to no water left in his body. Like a dried up husk, the woman woke up with a snapping into sitting up position as she screamed, "NO NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at her as he then asked her, "Mom? You're awake?"

The woman then looked at Naruto and then said to him, "Who are you?"

Naruto then said some what sad, "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzimaki. Your son."

The woman looked fearful as she shook her head as she said to him, "No, no you can't be. My baby boy is just that a baby boy. How could you be my son?"

The doctor then said to her, "Kushina, this is Naruto. You've been in a coma, for 12 years now."

Shock and horror could be seen on her face. Kushina then said with fear, "12 years?"

The doctor then asked her, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Kushina then looked like she was thinking as she felt major pain rack her mind. Closing her eyes she saw a masked man with a flame pattern on it. The man had a Sharingan as a man's body from the chest and arms holding Naruto. She saw the nine tails roaring as it stabbed her and 4 th Hokage who was sealing it. She was talking to Naruto, but could not remember what she said. She saw the Nine tails vanish into the boy. Next was the masked man walking up as he said to her, "Time to lose your child."

Kushina snapped out of her thoughts as she said with pain, "The masked man, giving birth to Naruto and-and a man that sealed the Nine Tails. I was the jinchuriki of it, the beast was mine. I lost control, why did I loose control? Wait."

The masked man held a kunai to Naruto as the 4 th hokage stepped away from Kushina. The seal on Kushina broke as the Fox came out. Screams were heard with cries from Naruto.

Kushina then said to the doctor, "The man he threatened my baby. The masked man, he threatened my baby and the seal. It broke and the Fox escaped. I don't want to remember anymore."

Nodding the doctor then said to her, "That's good, don't worry, take your time with it. In the mean time, I have to check on Iruka Umino. Naruto talk with your mother, but take it easy on the questions and telling her of events. She has had a trumatic experience, too much exposure could result in a relapse."

Nodding Naruto then asked the doctor, "Will dad be okay?"

Looking at Iruka Kushina then asked, "Dad? He can't be your father, he's far too young. If this is really 12 years ago, he would have been a kid then."

Naruto replied while the doctor attended to Iruka, "He adopted me, he didn't want to see me in an orphanage anymore. I mean, here you were and outside the village was the orphanage. Where people avoided me and I was spat on by the woman who ran it. And Iruka sensei was at school and offered me ramen. A place to hide when I didn't want to get Saturday spankings. What was I supposed to do? He was kind and honest, he looked out for me. He gave me a home and you were here! Asleep! Why?"

Naruto was crying now as Kushina then nodded as she then said to him, "You're right."

Naruto stopped some as he listened to Kushina finish her thoughts, "I was asleep and he was here, taking care of the baby that I should have taken care of. And, the least I can do is thank him for looking out for you."

Naruto then snapped at her, "LOOKING OUT FOR ME? HE DID MORE THAN JUST THAT! HE GAVE ME MY MOTHER! HE GOT ME OUT OF TROUBLE WHEN I HUNG THE HOKAGE'S ROBES ON THE HOKAGE FACES! HE GAVE ME A HOME, HE GAVE ME RAMEN. HE PROTECTED ME WHEN THE KIDS WOULD PLAY KEEP AWAY WITH MY GOGGLES! THE MAN IS MY FATHER, I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS. HE HAS BEEN THERE FOR ME AND THE LEAST I CAN DO IS DEFEND HIS ACTIONS OF WANTING TO TAKE CARE OF ME! A MONSTER, A DEMON LIKE ME!"

Kushina then saw her son's eyes and could tell that Iruka was very important to him. She then said to Naruto, "I will let him be your father then, but I don't trust anyone Naruto. After what that man with the mask did. I'm not sure who to trust anymore."

Naruto then said to her, "Mom, you can trust Iruka sensei. I wouldn't become his son without trusting him myself. My choosing of precious people comes at a price, but my choosing of my family comes at a price that can barely be measured. I would put my life on my trust of him."

Nodding Kushina then said to Naruto, "Very well, I hope to see you and talk more with this Iruka."

Naruto nodded as a nurse came in and said that it was time to go. Naruto went out as Kushina then waited painfully as she wanted to spin more time with her son. Naruto stopped out in the lobby as he saw Iruka in a wheel chair. He ran up to him and hugged Iruka as he cried in Iruka's chest. He then said to Iruka, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Smiling Iruka patted Naruto on his back. The pair went to the apartment building as Naruto helped Iruka walk up the stairs. Iruka went to his bed as Naruto went to his bedroom. The two proceeded to sleep as they were taken by exhaustion.

The next morning Naruto woke with a jump. He then went to Iruka as he saw that Iruka was out of bed. There on the table was eggs with some steak. Iruka then said to Naruto, "Naruto, the doctor said that Kushina, or your mother can come live with us in two weeks. They need her to stay for a while. But, today, before your mission I was hoping that we stop by and see her for a bit."


End file.
